PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Tisch Cancer Institute (TCI) is geographically situated at the crossroads of some of New York City?s (NYC) wealthiest and poorest neighborhoods. Our immediate catchment area includes Central Harlem (CH), East Harlem (EH), the Upper East Side (UES) and the rescue and recovery workers of the World Trade Center (WTC). We choose these neighboring communities as they represent the epitome of cancer disparities and the challenges our nation faces in redressing them. Mount Sinai?s relationship with its Harlem and Upper East Side neighbors is a long-standing one, as seen by its community action boards, emphasis on URM training opportunities, and diverse workforce. TCI also conducts research on diseases relevant to the catchment area, as well community-engaging research that focuses on varying strategies to increase screening among minority populations and residents of public housing, improving treatment and reducing disparities.